Opfer
"Opfer" (Originaltitel: "Into the Woods") ist die 67.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 14.11.2007 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 06.05.2007 auf dem Sender ABC. Inhalt Lynette und Rick genießen einen weiteren schönen Abend in der Pizzeria, als sie plötzlich von einer Bande überfallen und in den Kühlraum gesperrt werden. Bis Tom sie schließlich am nächsten Morgen befreien kann, schmiegen sie sich ganz eng aneinander, um sich gegenseitig zu wärmen. Lynette genießt die Nähe, fühlt sich jedoch ertappt, als Tom zu ihrer Rettung naht. Gabrielle trifft sich mit ihrem Freund Vern zum Shoppen und erhält derweil einen Strafzettel für Falschparken. Unterdessen findet Susan heraus, dass Mike in die nahe gelegenen Wälder gegangen ist, um seinen Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen. Sie beschließt ihm nachzugehen und ihm endlich ihre Liebe zu gestehen. Carlos genießt die Zeit mit Travers, als schließlich dessen Vater wieder bei Edie auftaucht und seinen Sohn wieder mit nach Hause nehmen will. Derweil sehen sich Tom, Lynette und Rick bei der Polizei das Überwachungsvideo an und Tom sieht das erste Mal, was seine Frau eigentlich nach Feierabend in der Pizzeria so macht. Victor wurde tatsächlich zum Bürgermeister gewählt und Gabrielle springt ihm aus Freude regelrecht an den Hals. Als ihr zukünftiger Mann am Telefon Glückwünsche entgegen nimmt, erfährt sie von einer Frau auf der Feier, dass sie sich von nun an wohl nicht mehr über Strafzettel Sorgen machen muss. Carlos erzählt Edie, dass er alle Treffen, die sie geplant haben, absagen muss. Er kann sie erst wieder in zwei Wochen an ihrem Geburtstag sehen. Edie merkt sofort, dass Carlos eigentlich nur wegen Travers mit ihr zusammen war. Susan wird die erfahrene Bergführerin Toni an die Seite gestellt, während Tom von seinem Nebenbuhler Rick bei einem gemeinsamen Abendessen verlangt, seinen Job hinzuwerfen. Rick will jedoch erst gehen, wenn Lynette ihn nicht mehr um sich haben möchte. Susan erzählt Toni ihre gesamte Lebensgeschichte und treibt sie damit fast zur Verzweiflung. Als sie schließlich ihr Camp aufschlagen, entgegnet Toni abfällig, dass sie nicht glaubt, dass Susan mit Mike jemals glücklich wird, da sie gar nicht ohne Drama leben kann. Und es sieht so aus, als würde Susan das Drama regelrecht heraufbeschwören. Am nächsten Morgen ist Susan beleidigt alleine weitergegangen, allerdings ohne Kompass. Unterdessen versucht Edie ihrem Sohn einzureden, dass er seinen Vater überredet, sich mit ihr das Sorgerecht für ihn zu teilen, während Gabrielle sich wieder mit dem Polizisten vom Vortag anlegt. Sie versucht ihn damit einzuschüchtern, dass sie mit dem neuen Bürgermeister liiert ist, was den Polizisten jedoch überhaupt nicht beeindruckt. Es entsteht ein Gerangel zwischen den beiden. Als Gaby weitere Strafzettel zerreißt, landet sie schließlich im Gefängnis. Susan hat sich derweil im Wald verlaufen, während Carlos mitbekommt, wie Edie und ihr Ex-Mann sich über das Sorgerecht für Travers streiten. Carlos glaubt zu wissen, dass sie das Sorgerecht nur anstrebt, um ihn zu halten. Rick erzählt Lynette von seinem Treffen mit Tom und gesteht ihr, dass er sich in sie verliebt hat und er spürt, dass es ihr genauso geht. Wütend und traurig verlangt sie von ihm, dass er seine Sachen packt und verschwindet. Sie hat die Zeit mit ihm sehr genossen, doch die Versuchung ist einfach zu groß. Sie will ihre Familie nicht zerstören, auch wenn sie dafür ihre Gefühle für Rick unterdrücken muss. Mike erfährt unterdessen, dass Susan ganz alleine im Wald umherirrt. Währenddessen hat Susan sich den Fuß verstaucht und muss mitten im Wald übernachten. Sie spricht auf Mikes Mailbox und erzählt ihm, dass sie ihn liebt und versichert ihm, dass sie von nun an kein Drama mehr heraufbeschwören wird. Victor hat Gabrielle aus dem Gefängnis geholt und dafür gesorgt, dass der Zwischenfall vergessen wird. Dann wirft er Gabrielle vor, kindisch zu sein und ihn so ständig vor der Stadt lächerlich zu machen. Wie zum Beispiel als sie ihn in der Wahlnacht angesprungen hat. Gabrielle treffen diese Worte hart, da sie bisher dachte, er würde sie so mögen, wie sie ist. Sie entschuldigt sich bei und verspricht, ihn nicht mehr zu blamieren. Dann fällt Victors Blick auf Gabrielles Handgelenk, dass bei dem Gerangel mit dem Polizisten in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Lynette kehrt nach Hause zurück und erzählt Tom, dass sie Rick gefeuert hat. Dann schließt sie sich ins Badezimmer ein und bricht beinahe schon verzweifelt in Tränen aus, während sich Tom unendlich freut, dass er seine Frau wieder für sich alleine hat. Carlos bittet Edie um Travers Willen auf das gemeinsame Sorgerecht zu verzichten. Er verspricht ihr, dass er auch so mit ihr zusammen sein wird und sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen braucht, dass sie wieder einsam sein wird. Während Victor und Gabrielle der Siegesfeier für den neuen Bürgermeister beiwohnen, hat Victor Schläger losgeschickt, die den Polizisten verprügeln, der Gaby verletzt hatte. Am Morgen findet Mike Susan schließlich in der Nähe des Flusses an dem sie übernachtet hatte. Lächelnd nimmt er sie in seine Arme und küsst sie. Abschließende Worte von Mary Alice "Jeder kann zu einem Opfer werden, verletzt von den boshaften Taten anderer. Aber ob einem der Schaden nun von einer gerissenen Ex-Frau zugefügt wird, oder ob der Schlag vom Objekt unserer Zuneigung ausgeteilt wird - irgendwann kommt die Zeit da wir uns aufraffen und unseren Weg fortsetzen müssen. Und wenn wir das nicht können, dann können wir nur noch beten, das Hilfe kommt." Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 3